gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
New Directions
Für die gleichnamige Episode siehe New Directions (Episode) Die New Directions sind der Glee Club der William McKinley High School. Der Club trägt den Namen seit Will Schuester ihn übernommen hat. Sie haben die Sectionals beide Jahre gewonnen, im Jahr 2010 die Regionals aber verloren, sie landeten auf dem letzten Platz, gewannen sie aber im Jahr 2011 mit den selbst geschriebenen Songs Get It Right und Loser Like Me. Bei ihrer ersten Teilname bei den Nationals 2011 schafften sie es mit ihrem selbst geschriebenen Songs Pretending und Light Up The World auf den 12. Platz, qualifizierten sich damit jedoch nicht weiter. 2012 gewannen die Glee Kids bei den Regionals gegen die Dalton Academy Warblers, wie das Jahr zuvor. 2012 traten sie zum zweiten mal bei den Nationals an. Doch anders als letztes Jahr gewannen sie dieses Jahr, was somit ihr erster Sieg bei den Nationals ist. Bei den Sectionals 2012 belegten sie den zweiten Platz, womit dies ihre erste Niederlage dort ist. Dies führt zur Auflösung des Glee Clubs und zur Abgabe des Chorraums an die Cheerios. Dennoch treffen sie sich weiterhin und performen an allen möglichen Orten, die sie finden können. Später stellt sich heraus, dass die Warblers bei ihrem Auftritt betrogen haben und werden disqualifiziert, was für die New Directions bedeutet, dass sie wieder im Rennen bei den Regionals 2013 sind, die sie gewinnen. Die Nationals 2013 verlieren sie gegen Throat Explosion und belegen den 2. Platz, weshalb Sue den Glee Club endgültig aus finaziellen Gründen auflöst. In Loser Like Me lassen Kurt und Rachel den Glee Club wieder aufleben. Mitglieder Derzeitige Mitglieder Absolventen Ehemalige Mitglieder Kurzzeitige Mitglieder Abgelehnt Gäste Untergruppen Trotz dessen, dass die New Directions ein Club sind, gab es innerhalb kleinere Gruppen: New Directions-Jungs Die Gruppe besteht nur aus Jungs und wurde erstmals in Angeregte Organismen von Will nach seiner Verkündung des Jungs gegen Mädchen Mash Up-Wettkamps erschaffen. New Directions-Mädchen Die Gruppe besteht nur aus Mädchen und wurde erstmals in Angeregte Organismen von Will nach seiner Verkündung des Jungs gegen Mädchen Mash Up-Wettkamps erschaffen. Absolventen Die Gruppe besteht aus den Mitgliedern der New Directions, die ihren Abschluss an der McKinley gemacht haben. Die ersten waren Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel und Santana in Zukunft voraus, Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Sam und Tina machten ihren in New Directions. Sue's Kids :Hauptartikel: Sue's Kids Nachdem Sue zum Co-Director der New Directions wurde, teilt sie sie in Spielverderberspiele in zwei Gruppen auf und nimmt die angeblichen Minderheitsschüler in ihre auf, da sie der Meinung ist, dass Will nicht genug auf deren Wünsche eingehen würde. Die Gruppe wird noch in der gleichen Folge wieder aufgelöst. Will's GroupBearbeiten Will's Gruppe :Hauptartikel: Will's Gruppe Die Gruppe besteht aus den Kids, die in Spielverderberspiele nicht von Sue für ihre Gruppe ausgewählt wurden. Sie wird noch in der gleichen Folge wieder aufgelöst. The Justin Bieber Experience :Hauptartikel: The Justin Bieber Experience Die Gruppe wurde in Das Comeback der Teufelin von Sam in dem Versuch gegründet, Quinn zurück zu gewinnen, da er dachte, sie wäre nicht länger interessiert. Sie ist nicht länger aktiv. Booty Camp :Hauptartikel: Booty Camp Die Gruppe wird in Einhornpower gegründet, um die Tanzfähigkeiten einiger Mitglieder der New Directions zu verbessern. Als Sue Mitglied des Glee Clubs wird, um so ihre Cheerios zurück zu bekommen, stellt sie klar, die Kids im Camp hart ranzunehmen, damit sie die Nationals gewinnen können. The Troubletones :Hauptartikel: The Troubletones Sie waren ursprünglich die Rivalen der New Directions, mit Mercedes, Brittany und Santana als Anführerinnen. Nachdem sie die Sectionals 2012 verloren haben, wird ihnen angeboten, sich den New Directions anzuschließen, was die drei auch annehmen, zumal ihnen versprochen wird, bei den Regionals und Nationals mit den Troubletones jeweils eine Nummer zu performen. Gesungene Songs Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei * zusammen mit den Dalton Academy Warblers Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs * zusammen mit Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf und Dalton Academy Warblers Auditions Nahezu jedes Mitglied sang für den Glee Club vor, auch wenn es welche gab, die es nicht taten, da sie ihr Talent anderweitig zeigten. Dazu gehörten Puck, der Mitglied bei den Acafellas war; Finn, der unter der Dusche sang und von Will gehört wurde, Matt und Mike, die zu Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) tanzten; Sam, der mit den New Directions-Jungs sang; Jesse und Blaine, die die Anführer ihrer jeweiligen Glee Clubs, Vocal Adrenaline und Dalton Academy Warblers, waren sowie Joe, der mit The God Squad sang. Jacob und Lauren traten hingegen ohne vorzusingen bei, da sie jeweils schnelle Ersätze für Finn und Kurt waren. Ryder und Kitty sangen ebenfalls nicht vor, da sie ihr Talent beim Schulmusical "Grease" unter Beweis stellten und um die Anzahl der benötigten Mitglieder der New Directions aufzufüllen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass auch Artie vorsang, was aber nicht gezeigt wurde. *''Respect, gesungen von Mercedes *Mr. Cellophane, gesungen von Kurt *I Kissed A Girl, gesungen von Tina *On My Own, gesungen von Rachel *Maybe This Time, gesungen von April *I Say a Little Prayer, gesungen von Quinn, Brittany und Santana *Listen, gesungen von Sunshine *Big Spender, gesungen von Sugar *Take Care Of Yourself, gesungen von Rory *New York State of Mind, gesungen von Marley *Never Say Never, gesungen von Jake *Mustang Sally, gesungen von Roderick *Home, gesungen von Madison und Mason Andere Schüler, die nach dem Performen einer Nummer mit/vor New Directions-Mitgliedern beitraten: *It's Not Unusual, gesungen von Blaine *Billionaire, gesungen von Sam *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), getanzt von Puck, Mike und Matt *Stereo Hearts, gesungen von Joe Wochenaufgaben Ab und an geben Mr. Schue, Finn ('I kissed a girl and I liked it' und 'Dynamische Duette) oder Sue, Coach Roz und Coach Beiste (Am Ende aller Kräfte) den Schülern Wochenaufgaben: Staffel Eins Songs für den Auftritt in '''April, April: *''Last Name, gesungen von April mit New Directions *Somebody to Love, gesungen von Artie, Finn, Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions Jungs gegen Mädchen Mash-Up Wettkampf in 'Angeregte Organismen: *''It's My Life/Confessions Part II, gesungen von Artie, Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs *Halo/Walking on Sunshine, gesungen von Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen Sue's Kids vs. Will's Gruppe in 'Spielverderberspiele: *''Hate on Me, gesungen von Mercedes mit Tina und Sue's Kids *No Air, gesungen von Finn und Rachel mit Will's Gruppe Songs zum remixen mit ''Bust a Move in Remix: *''Sweet Caroline, gesungen von Puck Erstes Diva-Off in 'Furcht und Tadel: *''Defying Gravity'', gesungen von Kurt und Rachel Rollstuhlnummer in '''Furcht und Tadel: *''Proud Mary, gesungen von Artie, Mercedes und Tina mit Finn und New Directions Balladen in 'Balladen: *''Endless Love, gesungen von Rachel und Will *I'll Stand By You, gesungen von Finn *Crush, gesungen von Rachel *Lean on Me, gesungen von Artie und Mercedes mit Tina und New Directions Haarographie-Nummer in 'Haarspaltereien: *''Hair/Crazy in Love, gesungen von Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions Songs, die Hallo sange in 'Hallo Hölle!: *''Hello, I Love You, gesungen von Finn *Gives You Hell, gesungen von Rachel mit New Directions außer Finn *Hello Goodbye, gesungen von Finn und Rachel mit Mercedes und New Directions WWMD Would Madonna Do? (Was würde Madonna tun) in 'The Power of Madonna: *''Express Yourself, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *Borderline/Open Your Heart, gesungen von Finn und Rachel *What It Feels Like For a Girl, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs und Will *Like A Prayer, gesungen von Finn, Jesse (Single), Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions Ein neues Zuhause finden in 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: *''A House Is Not a Home, gesungen von Finn und Kurt *Home, gesungen von April mit New Directions Songs mit schlechtem Ruf in 'Schlechter Ruf: *''Ice Ice Baby, gesungen von Will mit New Directions *U Can't Touch This, gesungen von Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina *Run Joey Run, gesungen von Finn, Jesse, Puck und Rachel mit Brittany und Santana Songs, die am Besten deine Gefühle repräsentieren in 'Guter Ruf: *''The Climb, gesungen von Rachel *Jessie's Girl, gesungen von Finn *Lady Is a Tramp, gesungen von Mercedes und Puck *Pink Houses, gesungen von Kurt *The Boy Is Mine, gesungen von Mercedes und Santana *Rose's Turn, gesungen von Kurt *One, gesungen von Finn, Rachel und Sean (Episode) mit Mercedes und New Directions Theatralische Nummern in 'Viel Theater!: *''Bad Romance, gesungen von Kurt und New Directions-Mädchen *Shout It Out Loud, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs außer Kurt *Beth, gesungen von Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs außer Kurt Funk-Nummern 'Im Takt der Angst: *''It's a Man's Man's Man's World, gesungen von Quinn mit der Verbindung unverheirateter Mütter *Good Vibrations, gesungen von Finn, Mercedes und Puck *Give Up the Funk, gesungen von Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina mit New Directions Staffel Zwei Songs um neue Mitglieder anzuwerben in 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: *''Empire State of Mind, gesungen von Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions Erwachsene heutige Songs in 'Britney/Brittany: *''The Only Exception, gesungen von Rachel mit Mercedes, Quinn und Santana Religiöse Songs in 'Das neue Toastament: *''Only The Good Die Young, gesungen von Puck *I Look To You, gesungen von Mercedes mit Quinn und Tina *Papa, Can You Hear Me?, gesungen von Rachel *I Want to Hold Your Hand, gesungen von Kurt *Losing My Religion, gesungen von Finn *One of Us, gesungen von Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel und Tina mit New Directions Duett-Wettkampf in 'Duette: *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart, gesungen von Finn und Rachel *River Deep - Mountain High, gesungen von Mercedes und Santana *Le Jazz Hot!, gesungen von Kurt *Sing!, gesungen von Mike und Tina *With You I'm Born Again, gesungen von Finn and Rachel *Lucky, gesungen von Quinn und Sam Songs für das Schulmusical 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show: *''Science Fiction/Double Feature, gesungen von Santana *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place), gesungen von Finn, Kurt (Album) und Rachel mit New Directions *Damn It, Janet, gesungen von Finn und Rachel mit Kurt, Mercedes und Quinn *Sweet Transvestite, gesungen von Mercedes mit Brittany und Santana *Time Warp, gesungen von New Directions Zweiter Jungs gegen Mädchen Mash-Up Wettkampf in 'Ungeküsst: *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs Songs für Burts und Caroles Hochzeit in 'Amor muss verrückt sein: *''Marry You, gesungen von New Directions *Sway, gesungen von Will *Just the Way You Are, gesungen von Finn mit New Directions Weihnachtslieder in 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, gesungen von New Directions *We Need a Little Christmas, gesungen von New Directions *Merry Christmas Darling, gesungen von Rachel *Welcome Christmas, gesungen von New Directions Halbzeitroutine in 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: *''She's Not There, gesungen von Finn mit Football Team *Thriller/Heads Will Roll, gesungen von New Directions und Football Team Lovesongs in 'Liebeslied zum Leid: *''Fat Bottomed Girls, gesungen von Puck mit New Directions-Jungs *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), gesungen von Artie mit New Directions *My Funny Valentine, gesungen von Tina *Firework, gesungen von Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen außer Quinn Hymnen in 'Das Comeback der Teufelin: *''Baby, gesungen von Artie (Album) und Sam *Somebody to Love, gesungen von The Justin Bieber Experience *Take Me or Leave Me, gesungen von Mercedes und Rachel *I Know What Boys Like, gesungen von Lauren mit Brittany und Tina *SING, gesungen von Finn und Rachel mit New Directions Songs, die die Gefahren von Alkohol aufzeigen in 'Dicht ist Pflicht: *''Blame It (On The Alcohol), gesungen von New Directions *Tik Tok, gesungen von Brittany mit Artie, Mercedes und New Directions Eigene Songs für Regionals in 'Unsere eigenen Songs: *''Only Child, gesungen von Rachel *Trouty Mouth, gesungen von Santana *Big Ass Heart, gesungen von Puck *Hell To The No, gesungen von Mercedes mit Brittany, Lauren, Santana und Tina *Get It Right, gesungen von Rachel *Loser Like Me, gesungen von New Directions Songs für das Benefizkonzert in 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten: *''I Follow Rivers, gesungen von Tina *Bubble Toes, getanzt von Mike *Turning Tables, gesungen von Holly *Ain't No Way, gesungen von Mercedes Songs, die Akzeptanz zeigen in 'Born This Way: *''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, gesungen von Quinn und Rachel *I've Gotta Be Me, gesungen von Finn *Born This Way, gesungen von New Directions außer Santana Fleetwood Mac-Tribut in 'Das jüngste Gerücht: *''Dreams, gesungen von April und Will *Never Going Back Again, gesungen von Artie *I Don't Want To Know, gesungen von Finn und Quinn *Go Your Own Way, gesungen von Rachel mit New Directions *Songbird, gesungen von Santana *Don't Stop, gesungen von New Directions Songs für den Elftklässler Abschlussball in 'Rivalen der Krone: *''Rolling in the Deep, gesungen von Jesse und Rachel *Friday, gesungen von Artie, Puck und Sam *Jar of Hearts, gesungen von Rachel *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, gesungen von Blaine mit Brittany und Tina *Dancing Queen, gesungen von Mercedes und Santana Auditions für das Solo bei den Nationals 2011 in 'Totenfeier: *''Back To Black, gesungen von Santana *Some People, gesungen von Kurt *Try A Little Tenderness, gesungen von Mercedes *My Man, gesungen von Rachel Eigene Songs für die Nationals 2011 in 'New York!: *''My Cup, gesungen von Artie und Brittany *Pretending, gesungen von Finn und Rachel mit New Directions *Light Up The World, gesungen von New Directions Staffel Drei Songs für das Purple-Piano Project in 'Das Purple-Piano Project: *''We Got the Beat, gesungen von by New Directions *''Chopsticks, gespielt von Tina mit Mike *''It's Not Unusual, gesungen von Blaine mit Cheerios außer Brittany *You Can't Stop the Beat, gesungen von New Directions Vorsingen für das Schulmusical "West Side Story" in 'Einhornpower/'Das Maria-Duell': *''Somewhere, gesungen von Rachel *I Am The Greatest Star, gesungen von Kurt *Something's Coming, gesungen von Blaine *Spotlight, gesungen von Mercedes mit Brittany und Tina *Cool, gesungen von Mike *Out Here On My Own, gesungen von Mercedes und Rachel "West Side Story"-Proben und -Aufführung in 'Love Side Story: *''Tonight (Rachel und Blaine), gesungen von Blaine und Rachel *A Boy Like That/I Have a Love, gesungen von Rachel und Santana *America, gesungen vom West Side Story-Cast außer Blaine, Kurt und Rachel *One Hand, One Heart, gesungen von Blaine und Rachel New Directions gegen Troubletones in 'Böse Klatsche: *''I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True, gesungen von New Directions Songs, performt von weiblichen Künstlern fpr die "Lady Music Week" in 'I kissed a girl and I liked it: *''Perfect, gesungen von Blaine und Kurt mit New Directions *I'm The Only One, gesungen von Puck *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, gesungen von Finn mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs *I Kissed A Girl, gesungen von Rachel und Santana mit Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar und Tina *Constant Craving, gesungen von Kurt, Santana und Shelby Songs für das Weihnachtsspecial in 'Galaktische Weihnachten: *''River, gesungen von Rachel *Extraordinary Merry Christmas, gesungen von Blaine und Rachel mit New Directions Heiratsantragssongs in 'Will will: *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash, gesungen von Artie mit Blaine, Finn und Puck *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, gesungen von Mercedes, Rachel, Santana und Tina *Without You, gesungen von Rachel *We Found Love, gesungen von Rachel und Santana mit New Directions WWMJD (What Would Michael Jackson Do?) in 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?: *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', gesungen von Blaine mit New Directions *Never Can Say Goodbye, gesungen von Quinn mit the New Directions Girls *Human Nature, gesungen von Mercedes und Sam *I Just Can't Stop Loving You, gesungen von Finn und Rachel *Black or White, gesungen von New Directions Songs mit spanischer Verbindung in 'Spanisches Blut: *''Don't Wanna Lose You, gesungen von Mercedes *Bamboleo/Hero, gesungen von Sam mit New Directions-Jungs *La Isla Bonita, gesungen von David und Santana *A Little Less Conversation, gesungen von Will Beste Liebeslieder der Welt in 'Gorilla mit Herz: *''L-O-V-E, gesungen von Mike und Tina *Let Me Love You, gesungen von Artie mit Kurt, Mike, Puck und Sam *Home, gesungen von Rory *I Will Always Love You, gesungen von Mercedes Songs aus "Saturday Night Fever" in 'Saturday Night Glee-ver: *''Night Fever, gesungen von Blaine, Joe und Will mit New Directions und Sue *Disco Inferno, gesungen von Mercedes mit Brittany und Santana *If I Can't Have You, gesungen von Santana mit Kurt, Mercedes und Tina *How Deep Is Your Love, gesungen von Rachel mit Jazzband *More Than a Woman, gesungen von Finn mit Kurt und Santana *Stayin' Alive, gesungen von New Directions Whitney Houston-Tribut in 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem!: *''I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me), gesungen von Brittany und Santana mit Cheerios *Saving All My Love For You, gesungen von Joe und Quinn *So Emotional, gesungen von Rachel und Santana *It's Not Right But It's Okay, gesungen von Blaine mit Directions außer Kurt *I Have Nothing, gesungen von Kurt *My Love Is Your Love, gesungen von New Directions Songs gegen häusliche Gewalt in 'Am Ende aller Kräfte: *''Cell Block Tango, gesungen von Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Sugar und Tina *Shake It Out, gesungen von Mercedes, Santana und Tina Songs für den Zwölftklässler Abschlussball in 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit: *''Dinosaur, gesungen von Brittany mit Cheerios *What Makes You Beautiful, gesungen von Artie, Joe, Mike, Rory und Sam *Love You Like a Love Song, gesungen von Santana mit Brittany und Tina *Take My Breath Away, gesungen von Quinn und Santana Songs, um Abschied zu nehmen in 'Zukunft voraus: *''Forever Young, gesungen von Will *I'll Remember, gesungen von Kurt *You Get What You Give, gesungen von Finn, Mercedes, Puck (Episode), Rachel und Sam (Album) mit den New Directions-Zwölftklässlern *In My Life, gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Joe, Rory, Sam, Sugar, Tina mit Will *Glory Days, gesungen von Finn und Puck Staffel Vier Songs von Britney Spears in 'Britney 2.0: *''Boys/Boyfriend, gesungen von Artie und Blaine mit New Directions-Jungs *3, gesungen von Joe, Sam und Tina *Gimme More, gesungen von Brittany mit New Directions *Everytime, gesungen von Marley Auditions für das Schulmusical "Grease" in 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht: *''Hopelessly Devoted To You, gesungen von Blaine *Blow Me (One Last Kiss), gesungen von Marley und Unique *Juke Box Hero, gesungen von Finn und Ryder *Everybody Talks, gesungen von Jake und Kitty *Born to Hand Jive, gesungen von Jake, Marley, Mercedes und Ryder mit New Directions, Kitty und Mike "Grease"-Probe und -Show in 'Glease: *''Greased Lightning, gesungen von Ryder und Sam mit New Directions-Jungs außer Blaine, Finn und Mike *Beauty School Drop Out, gesungen von Blaine mit New Directions-Mädchen außer Kitty, Santana und Sugar *There Are Worse Things I Could Do, gesungen von Cassandra, Santana und Wade *You're the One That I Want, gesungen von New Directions und Absolventen außer Puck und Quinn Dynamische Duette in 'Dynamische Duette: *''Superman, gesungen von Jake und Ryder. *Holding Out For a Hero, gesungen von Kitty und Marley mit New Directions Damenwahl in 'Ladies First: *''I Don't Know How to Love Him, gesungen von Tina *Tell Him, gesungen von Brittany und Marley mit New Directions Girls *No Scrubs, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs außer Jake *Locked Out of Heaven, gesungen von Marley und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen außer Kitty *I Only Have Eyes For You, gesungen von Ryder mit Artie, Joe und Unique Männer der McKinley-Kalender in 'Kalender Boys: *''Centerfold/Hot In Herre, gesungen von Jake, Ryder und Sam mit New Directions-Jungs und Cheerios *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself), gesungen von Jake DIVA-Woche in 'Die Diva in dir: *''Diva, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen und Blaine *Don't Stop Me Now, gesungen von Blaine mit New Directions *Hung Up, gesungen von Tina Songs aus Filmen in 'Dramen á la Hollywood: *''Shout, gesungen von Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions *Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, gesungen von Blaine und Sam mit New Directions-Jungs *Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, gesungen von Marley und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen *Footloose, gesungen von Artie, Joe und Sam mit New Directions Musikalische Fehden in 'Fehde: *''The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, gesungen von Ryder und Unique mit New Directions *Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way, gesungen von Finn und Will mit New Directions-Jungs *I Still Believe/Superbass, gesungen von Blaine und Sue mit New Directions und Cheerios Heimliche Laster-Songs in 'Heimliche Laster: *''Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO, gesungen von Blaine und Sam mit New Directions *Copacabana, gesungen von Sam mit New Directions *Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), gesungen von Blaine *Wannabe, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *My Prerogative, gesungen von Jake mit New Directions-Jungs *Mamma Mia, gesungen von Kurt, Rachel, Santana und New Directions Letzte Chancen-Songs in 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss: *''More Than Words, gesungen von Brittany und Sam mit New Directions *Your Song, gesungen von Ryder *Say, gesungen von New Directions Unplugged-Songs in 'Licht aus: *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin', gesungen von Sam mit Ryder *Everybody Hurts, gesungen von Ryder *We Will Rock You, gesungen von New Directions *Longest Time, gesungen von New Directions Stevie Wonder-Woche in 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit: *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, gesungen von Kitty mit New Directions *Superstition, gesungen von Mercedes und New Directions mit Kurt und Mike *You Are the Sunshine of My Life, gesungen von Kurt mit Kitty, Marley und Tina *I Wish, gesungen von Jakemit Marley und New Directions *Higher Ground, gesungen von Mercedes *For Once in My Life, gesungen von Artie mit New Directions Staffel Fünf The Beatles Tributwoche Eins 'Love Love Love: *''Drive My Car, gesungen von Artie und Kitty mit New Directions *Got to Get You into My Life, gesungen von Blaine und Kurt *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, gesungen von Artie und Kitty *Help!, gesungen von Blaine und Sam mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf und Dalton Academy Warblers *I Saw Her Standing There, gesungen von Blaine, Jake, Ryder und Sam *All You Need Is Love, gesungen von Blaine mit New Directions inklusive Mercedes, Rachel und Santana, Vocal Adrenaline, Dalton Academy Warblers und Haverbrook School for the Deaf The Beatles Tributwoche Zwei und Abschlussball in 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds: *''Revolution, gesungen von Tina *Something, gesungen von Sam mit Jake und Ryder *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, gesungen von Jake, Marley, Ryder und Unique *Hey Jude, gesungen von Blaine, Kitty, Sam und Tina *Let It Be, gesungen von Artie, Kitty, Kurt, Rachel, Santana und Tina mit New Directions Finn in 'The Quarterback: *''I'll Stand By You, gesungen von Mercedes mit New Directions *Fire And Rain, gesungen von Artie und Sam mit New Directions *If I Die Young, gesungen von Santana mit New Directions *No Surrender, gesungen von Puck *Make You Feel My Love, gesungen von Rachel Katy gegen GaGa in 'A Katy or A GaGa: *''Applause, gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder und Sam *Wide Awake, gesungen von Jake, Kitty, Tina and Unique *Roar, gesungen von New Directions und Pamela Lansbury Twerken in 'The End of Twerk' *Blurred Lines, gesungen von Artie, Bree, Jake, Kitty und Will Billy Joel-Tribut in 'Movin' Out: *''Movin' Out (Anthony's Song), gesungen von Blaine und Sam mit New Directions *Piano Man, gesungen von Blaine und Spotlight Diner-Belegschaft *My Life, gesungen von Jake mit New Directions *Honesty, gesungen von Artie *An Innocent Man, gesungen von Ryder *Just the Way You Are, gesungen von Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam und Santana *You May Be Right, gesungen von Will und New Directions Grüne Weihnachten, Vorsingen für die Jungfrau Maria und das lebende Krippenspiel in 'Previously Unaired Christmas: *''Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree, gesungen von Will und New Directions *Mary's Little Boy Child, gesungen von Marley, Tina und Unique *Love Child, gesungen von Unique mit Marley, Tina und New Directions *Away in a Manger, gesungen von Kitty, Kurt, Rachel, Santana und New Directions Unterrichtsstunde Nummer 100: Neuinterpretierung von Songs, die zuvor vom Glee Club gesungen wurden in '100' und 'New Directions: *''Raise Your Glass, gesungen von April und Will mit New Directions und Absolventen *Toxic, gesungen von Brittany, Quinn und Santana *Defying Gravity, gesungen von Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel *Valerie, gesungen von Brittany und Santana mit New Directions und Absolventen *Keep Holding On, gesungen von Puck mit New Directions und Absolventen *Loser Like Me, gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Sam und Tina *Don't Stop Believin', gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Tina und Will mit New Directions und Absolventen Staffel Sechs Homecoming: Singen, um neue Kids für den Glee Club zu gewinnen in 'Homecoming: *'Take On Me', gesungen von den Absolventen *'Problem', gesungen von Brittany, Quinn und Santana mit Artie Setlists von den Sectionals, Regionals und Nationals thumb|right|158px 'Sectionals 2009' :Geplant: :*'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going', gesungen von Mercedes :*'Proud Mary', gesungen von Artie, Mercedes und Tina :*'Don't Stop Believin'', gesungen von Finn und Rachel :Performt: :*'Don't Rain On My Parade', gesungen von Rachel :*'You Can't Always Get What You Want', gesungen von Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und Tina. 'Regionals 2010' *'Faithfully' von Journey, gesungen von Finn und Rachel *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'', gesungen von Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck und Rachel *'Don't Stop Believin'', gesungen von Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel und Santana 'Sectionals 2010' :Geplant: *Ein unbekannter Song, den Kurt singen sollte :Performt: *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life', gesungen von Quinn und Sam *'Valerie', gesungen von Santana 'Regionals 2011' :Geplant: :*'SING' von My Chemical Romance, gesungen von Finn und Rachel :Performt: :*'Get It Right', gesungen von Rachel mit Brittany und Tina :*'Loser Like Me', gesungen von Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana 'Nationals 2011' *'Pretending', gesungen von Finn und Rachel *'Light Up The World', gesungen von Artie, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Santana und Tina 'Sectionals 2011' *'ABC', gesungen von Kurt, Mike, Quinn und Tina *'Control', gesungen von Artie, Blaine und Quinn *'Man In The Mirror', gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Puck und Sam 'Regionals 2012' : Geplant: *Michael Jackson Songs :Performt: :*'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly', gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana :*'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)', gesungen von Brittany, Mercedes und Santana :*'Here's To Us', gesungen von Rachel 'Nationals 2012' :Geplant: *'Flashdance... What A Feeling', gesungen von The Troubletones :Performt: *'The Edge Of Glory', gesungen von Mercedes, Quinn, Santana und Tina *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now', gesungen von Rachel *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light', gesungen von Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, und Santana 'Sectionals 2012' :Geplant: *Ein unbekanntes Duett von Blaine und Marley :Performt: *'Gangnam Style', gesungen von Tina 'Regionals 2013' :Geplant: *'Dream Waver' *'Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)' *'You Make My Dreams Come True' :Performt: *'Hall of Fame', gesungen von Artie, Jake, Joe, Ryder und Sam *'I Love It', gesungen von Brittany, Kitty, Tina und Unique *'All or Nothing', gesungen von Blaine und Marley 'Nationals 2013' *'More Than A Feeling'. gesungen von Blaine und Tina *'America', gesungen von Artie, Kitty, Sam und Unique *'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For', gesungen von Artie, Blaine, Sam und Tina Trivia *Der Name "New Directions" ist ein Wortspiel mit "Nude Erections (nackte Erektionen)", wie Ryan Murphy im visuellen Kommentar für Ouvertüre hinwies, meinend: "niemand hat je den Witz verstanden". Dies wird aufgrund der Tatsache bekräftigt, dass Will der Name für den Club nackt im Bett einfiel. *Der Club begann die Staffel nie mit genug Mitgliedern: **Staffel Eins: Der Glee Club wurde gerade gestartet und nur fünf Schüler sangen vor und wurden genommen. Ein weiterer wurde angeworben. **Staffel Zwei: Der Club begann mit elf Mitgliedern, da Matt die Schule wechselte. Sam nahm seinen Platz ein. **Staffel Drei: Der Club startete mit zehn Mitgliedern, da Sam wegzog und Lauren und Quinn den Glee Club verließen. Quinn und Sam traten wieder bei und Blaine füllte Laurens freien Platz. **Staffel Vier: Der Club hatte nur acht Mitglieder, da die anderen acht ihren Abschluss machten und einer ausgewiesen wurde. Unique trat bei und es wurden öffentliche Vorsingen abgehalten. **Staffel Fünf: Der Club fing mit neun Mitgliedern an, da Brittany in Vom Finden der Liebe ans College ging und Joe und Sugar nach der Episode ohne Erklärung austraten. *Die ersten sechs Mitglieder traten getrennt bei, während die anderen sechs als Trios beitraten. *Artie und Tina sind diejenigen, die am längsten im Glee Club waren. **Zusammen mit Mike und Puck sind sie die vier der Originalzwölf, die nie den Glee Club verlassen haben. ***Jedoch waren sie in Acafellas aufgrund der grausamen Behandlung von Choreographer Dakota Stanley kurz davor zu gehen, konnten aber von Rachel überzeugt werden, zu bleiben. *Obwohl sie sich augenscheinlich zuvor und nach dem Unterricht getroffen haben, scheint es, als ob sich der Glee Club während der Schulstunden trifft, was aber nicht erklärt wird. *Jedes Mitglied war mindestens mit einem anderen zusammen, hat mit ihm rumgemacht, für ihn geschwärmt oder mit ihm geschlafen. *Auch wenn der Glee Club vom Rest der Schule nicht besonders gut behandelt wird, werden sie von ihnen bei ihren Performances auf Versammlungen oder Solidaritätsveranstaltungen applaudiert und bejubelt. *Trotz dessen, dass Emma in Neue Welten meinte, dass Will auf Wettbewerben immer Finn und Rachel eine Ballade singen lässt, mit Mercedes die letzte Note schmetternd, hat Will dies nur einmal gemacht. Er plante die Set-List auf diese Art für die Regionals, entwarf jedoch nie eine für die Sectionals 2009 in Staffel Eins; die Schüler machten es selbst. Wahrscheinlich bezog sich Emma auf die Gruppentreffen, bei denen Finn und Rachel hauptsächlich die Hauptstimmen sangen, während Mercedes die letzte Note übernahm, was gängige Praxis während der ersten Staffel war. *Will sagt öfters, dass der Glee Club eine Nummer machen wird, die dann bei einem Wettbewerb performt werden kann, was bis jetzt aber nicht passiert ist. (Beispiele: Defying Gravity, Gold Digger, Flashdance... What A Feeling und so weiter) *In Alles steht auf dem Spiel behauptet Rachel, dass wenn man als letzter performt, man derjenige ist, der neu in den Gedächtnissen der Jury ist und sie es mehr schätzen würden. Bis auf die Nationals 2013, bei denen sie den zweiten Platz belegten, haben die New Directions nie einen Wettbewerb verloren, bei dem sie als Dritte oder Erste auftraten. **Die zwei Male, die sie offiziell verloren haben, waren die, als sie als Zweite bei den Regionals 2010 in Triumph oder Trauer? und mit einer unbekannten Platzierung bei den Nationals 2011 New York! antraten. **Jedoch traten sie bei den Sectionals 2012 in Wiedersehen macht Freunde auch als Dritte an und wurden disqualifiziert, nachdem sie nach Marleys Zusammenbruch einfach die Bühne verließen. *Will behauptete einmal, das die New Directions einer der vielfältigsten Clubs der Schule war, mit mindestens fünf Christen (Joe, Mercedes, Kitty, Quinn und Sam), vier Juden (Jake, Puck, Rachel und Tina), mindestens einem Atheisten (Kurt), fünf LGBT-Mitgiedern (Blaine und Kurt als Schwule; Unique als Transsexuelle; Santana als Lesbe und Brittany als Bisexuelle), fünf afrikanisch-amerikanische Schülern (Jake, Jane, Matt, Mercedes und Unique), einer Latina (Santana), drei Asiaten (Mike, Tina und Sunshine), zwei ausländischen Austauschschülern (Rory und Sunshine), zwei körperlich behinderten Schülern (Artie und Quinn, die aber genesen ist) und zwei Legasthenikern (Ryder und Sam). *Bisher haben Brittany, Finn, Marley, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Tina und Will alle mindestens einen eigenen Song geschrieben. Dennoch half Quinn unbeabsichtigt einen zu schreiben und auch Sue war Inspiration für einen Song. *Brittany, Joe, Kitty, Lauren, Rory, Ryder und Sugar sind die einzigen von denen nicht gezeigt wurde, wie sie von anderen Schülern geslushied wurden. **Blaine wurde geslushied, aber von keinem Schüler der McKinley. *Rachel, Santana und Tina sind die einzigen Mitglieder, die ein komplettes Solo bei einem Wettbewerb bekamen. Zufälligerweise sind sie alle drei weiblich. *Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Marley, Blaine und Tina sind die einzigen Mitglieder, die ein Duett bei einem Wettbewerb sangen. *Rachel und Tina sind die einzigen Mitglieder, die ein Solo, ein Duett und eine Gruppennummer bei einem Wettbewerb sangen. **Blaine hat das zwar auch erreicht, jedoch war er kein Mitglied der New Directions, als er ein Solo sang. *Sugar hat seit ihrem Beitritt im Glee Club die meisten Fehlzeiten bei fast allen zwanzig Gruppennummern. *Artie, Brittany und Tina sind die Mitglieder, die die meisten Regionals-Wettbewerbe gewonnen haben. *Matt und Sugar sind die einzigen Mitglieder, die in keiner Weihnachtsepisode auftauchten. *Artie und Tina sind die einzigen Mitglieder, die in bisher allen Wettbewerben antraten. *''Don't Stop Believin''' war sowohl der erste und letzte veröffentlichte New Directions-Song. Kategorie:Clubs